Nothing
by mywordshurt
Summary: Faberry. Rachel's having a hard time getting a reaction out of Quinn...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck and Ryan Murphy. If i did own glee, FABERRY, BRITTANA, KLAINE and WEMMA would be real!**

**Rated M for Language and SEX. **

**FABERRY - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **

**Author's Note: I am sorry about this. truly. I fail at this type of story, but I hope you find some enjoyment in it. Remember, us authors are like Rachel, kinda. We need reviews to live! **

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing<strong>

"Hey, honey," Rachel Berry gave Quinn Fabray an affectionate peck on the cheek. The blond turned away from the insides of her locker and set her eyes on her girlfriend. She offered a sweet smile. "Are you okay? You aren't saying much." Rachel asked; worry building up inside her at the lack of dialogue between Quinn and herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little intimidated by tonight, but I'll get over it." Quinn replied, putting the last of her books in her locker. It was Friday. Quinn's mother was out of town on a church related thing. What exactly that _thing _was, Quinn wasn't sure. She had completely ignored her mother after she said 'gone for the weekend'; instead of listening, she started to daydream about what she and Rachel could do with three whole days to themselves. Not only three days, but three _nights_.

"If you don't wanna do _it_, we don't have to. We can watch a movie or something." Quinn shuddered at the thought of watching _Funny Girl_ or _My Fair Lady _again. It wasn't that she didn't like the movies – she did, they were fun and had good songs – it was simply that she had been bombarded with musicals ever since she and Rachel first became an item. It was scary. Especially when your girlfriend could quote word-for-word every single musical. All twenty of them.

Quinn shook her head, closing her locker. She leaned against it, smiling at Rachel. "No. We're doing this. We may never get another chance," Quinn said firmly; quite honestly Rachel thought she was sounding melodramatic, "and I refuse to have my first time be in the back of a car or something similar." Quinn took Rachel's hands. "We are going to do this. Everything will be beautiful. I _promise_." Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips to Rachel's. Rachel wanted to just grab Quinn's head and keep her there forever – but they were still in school, and they didn't want to be the center of attention. Quinn pulled away slowly, grinning down at the brunette.

"I cannot wait." Rachel beamed widely.

* * *

><p>The plans had already been made with Rachel's fathers. She had received twenty dollars in case they went to the mall or ordered pizza or 'whatever it is girls do nowadays'. Quinn and Rachel honestly had no desire to do what <em>most <em>girls do nowadays, instead deciding on just sweet talking each other and kissing and then having simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner before engaging in sexual relations. It turns out, Quinn was a pro at this – she learned from her sister, who had made the delicious food for herself and Quinn whenever their parents had gone out to some fancy restaurant.

The two girls had apple juice with their meals – Quinn had wanted milk but Rachel was vegan and she didn't want her meal to differ from Rach's even in the slightest. Neither girls were particularly accustomed to being all by themselves, so when they realized they didn't have to sit at the table and keep their elbows off the surface and sit up straight, they both were sent into a state of euphoria. They both jumped onto the couch and put their plates and glasses on the coffee table (they still used coasters though) and turned the TV on. They flipped through the channels in search of something good to watch. Seeing as there was nothing good on, Rachel suggested music.

"I have my iPod." Rachel had joyfully stated, earning a quick interjection by Quinn.

"Maybe we should just talk? That sounds nice." When Rachel agreed, Quinn let out a long breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. The two girls by that time had finished their sandwiches and were perfectly content with the amount of food they had eaten. Rachel leaned back into Quinn, who wrapped her arms around the tinier girl. The new warmth that entered Rachel body made her want to cry. She intertwined her fingers with Quinn's and closed her eyes. A slight smile appeared on Quinn's face. Seeing Rachel so serene, so peaceful – so quiet! It made her so happy. She pressed her lips to Rachel's hair and left a kiss.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel murmured, feeling so safe in Quinn's arms.

"I love you too." Quinn whispered, squeezing Rachel closer to her.

The two remained wrapped together, calm and peaceful for a long while. During this time, both girls were having inner conflicts involving each other. Rachel was worried she was scaring Quinn off – she had been the one (shockingly) to suggest making love, and she was the one who was absolutely confident about being emotionally ready. Quinn on the other had expressed doubts after what happened with Puck. Obviously Rachel couldn't impregnate Quinn (unless of course all those rumours had been true about what was really in Rachel's pants), but the reminder that she had been through this before with Puck might be enough to send Quinn into a panic.

Quinn however, was worried that she was going to send Rachel off by not putting out. Of course Rachel had never even shown interest in other people or about ending the relationship, but there was always more than meets the eye. Quinn had fought back tears the entire time, trying to get a hold of herself. Finally she looked up at the clock and saw it was six o'clock. The amount of time that had past was mind-blowing to Quinn.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel replied; the silence had become too much for her and the noise was more than welcome.

Quinn took in a deep breath, preparing herself for her next sentence. Did she really mean it? She hoped so. "I'm ready." Rachel broke out of Quinn's grasped and turned around. She was on her knees, facing Quinn, her skirt exposing just a little too much of her legs. Rachel took Quinn's hands in her own and looked deep in Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't have to, I don't want you to rush into anything you aren't emotionally or physically ready for. I don't mind waiting." Quinn shook her head, smiling at the consideration Rachel put into their relationship. She clenched Rachel's hands harder than before.

"I want you to be happy. And this will make me happy. I know it will. It may reinvigorate some nightmares I may have had last year, but nonetheless, if I am ever going to get over my fear of sex, I'm going to have to obtain a positive experience with it." Then out of nowhere Quinn frowned, sending Rachel into a flurry of nervousness. "I'm starting to talk like you." Quinn giggled cheekily, causing Rachel to roll her eyes and smile.

Both girls tore out of the room much faster than anyone thought possible, leaving their dishes on the table. Upstairs the girls had settled themselves on the bed; everything was perfectly arranged – Lavender-scented candles burning around the room, sweet, romantic music put on low to set the mood, and the lights were off, making the candles completely responsible for illuminating Quinn and Rachel's beautiful faces.

"Lay down." Rachel commanded gently. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to do this first. Quinn obeyed, laying herself gently against her bed. Rachel crawled over her. She lowered herself so that she could kiss Quinn. Gentle kisses were felt against Quinn's lips and cheeks and neck. Quinn closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of lips on and off her. However, there was something missing. Quinn wasn't sure what it was though…

Soon two hands were fiddling with the button of Quinn's jeans. The sound of the zipper sliding came next. Finally, Quinn felt Rachel's hands inside the hem of her pants, slowly yanking them off her. A slight breeze caused goose bumps to rise on Quinn. "Are you cold?" Rachel asked once she noticed.

"A little." Quinn replied, her voice unusually low. Rachel started to get off the bed when she felt the blond grab her arm. She turned to Quinn, who was smiling. "I'll be warm in a moment." Rachel blushed at Quinn's remark, and returned to her girlfriend. Before Quinn returned down, Rachel started to pull up Quinn's shirt. The shorter girl straddled Quinn once her shirt was removed, her cool hands on Quinn's warm skin. She leaned down and kissed Quinn, cupping her breast. Quinn remained motionless. Rachel thumb pressed into the bra, but still Quinn remained motionless. Rachel slid her hands around Quinn's back and undid her bra. Slowly and teasingly, she removed the bra from Quinn. She removed her lips from Quinn's, giving her a smile, which Quinn reciprocated. She left a trail of kisses down to Quinn's breast. Finally Quinn felt two lips take in her nipple. There was a slight shutter at first contact, but after that, despite what Rachel did, Quinn remained motionless – her breathing controlled.

Rachel got worried.

"Quinn?" Rachel said breathily.

"Hmm?"

Rachel gave a little lick. Nothing. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked, genuinely concerned on whether she was doing something wrong.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You aren't acting like it." Rachel murmured, before continuing to such on Quinn's tit. Her one hand was wrapped around Quinn, while the other was fondling Quinn's breast. Quinn's smiled at how badly Rachel wanted Quinn aroused.

"I could just lay like this all night you know." Quinn said as she started to stroke Rachel's hair. Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"Are you sure you are enjoying this? You aren't moaning or shaking or like expressing anything." Rachel stopped all of her sexual activity, and there wasn't one change in Quinn.

Quinn sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean. I'm enjoying it, but I'm not like…feeling it." Quinn mumbled the last part, not wanting to upset Rachel more than she already had.

"What?" Rachel gasped, shooting up.

"Baby, baby, calm down. I'm feeling love. I'm feeling so much passion. I really am enjoying this. But I'm not feeling…_wet_." Quinn said the last word embarrassedly, as if she didn't want it. Rachel crawled backwards. She ran a finger down Quinn, eventually stopping at Quinn's crotch.

"You aren't…" Rachel said. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh. Well"

"AM I THAT BAD OF A SEXUAL PARTNER?" Rachel shrieked, suddenly worked up. Quinn bounced over to Rachel. It was quite an odd scene. Quinn was completely naked, save for panties, comforting a fully clothed Rachel.

"No, honey. It's not you. I promise. You are the most erotic thing on Earth. M'kay?" Quinn said, holding the singer in her arms. Rachel nodded.

"You're pretty sexy yourself, Quinn." Rachel sniffed, toying with one of Quinn's exposed nipples. Quinn smiled, kissing the top of Rachel's head. Rachel playfully pushed Quinn back down on the bed. "Now, let's have some fun." The flirt was fairly effective, making Quinn smile. Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's and returned her hand to Quinn's center. Her hand slid into her panties and gently caressed Quinn's clit. Quinn squirmed slightly at the new feeling, but never moaned, and her breathing kept steady.

"Rach," Quinn said into the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Quinn said as she spread her legs. Rachel took this as a sign to charge forward. She removed her lips from Quinn's and started to cover the blonde's body with sweet lady kisses. Quinn felt her panties come off, and she clenched her bed covers and shut her eyes. Tight.

"Quinn. I want you to know you smell beautiful." Quinn nodded as she felt a kiss on her lips. It was brief, but there would be a constant flow of them. Quinn loosened her grasp on the bed sheets and her eyes opened slightly. This wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Define bad.

Quinn felt Rachel lick her. She took a deep breath. This was not an explosive feeling of erotica. That was the last time she trusted the internet. Soon a tongue slid into her. She felt slightly aroused. And I mean slightly. Like, on a scale from one to ten, a three.

"Damn it Rachel, just do it already!" Quinn yelled angrily, upset she wasn't feeling what she should be.

"I'm wying!" Rachel got out. She tried and tried and _really really _tried. But not once did she get a moan out of Quinn. Once there was a hitch in her breathing, but it didn't last long. After about two minutes of trying, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled her out. She grabbed Rachel's arm and yanked the short girl up to her side. She latched onto Rachel.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said, burying her face into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I've been preparing all week." Rachel sighed. Quinn looked up at her.

"You better not have been doing any practice." She glared angrily. Rachel shook her head, completely unphased. Quinn sighed. She sat up slightly, just enough to grab the blanket at the foot of the bed and drape it over the two.

"This still counts as our first time, you know." Rachel said, stroking Quinn's naked chest with a single finger. Quinn nodded, her eyes burning with tears of anger. Rachel saw this anger and disappointment pasted on Quinn's face. She nudged Quinn's head up towards her own. "I enjoyed tonight a lot. Even if neither of us went all the way."

"I haven't even tried you." Quinn said, optimism in her voice.

"And you won't. I will not allow you to touch me until you are fully satisfied. Sex-wise." Rachel smiled, kissing Quinn's forehead. Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek.

"What if that never happens?" Quinn asked, her eyes glimmering in the dimmed light. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll get you to come one day." Rachel grinned. A simple nod from Quinn sufficed as a reply. The two girls remained intertwined, and they fell asleep right then and there. And it wasn't even seven.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Quinn awoke, still naked, to an empty bed. She instantly became nervous. Had Rachel left? What if she went to fuck Santana? Santana can orgasm. Oh yes can Santana orgasm…<p>

Then Quinn heard a voice coming from the shower. She wrapped the blanket around herself and made her way to the hallway bathroom. She knocked on the door. Rachel was singing in the shower. Didn't see that coming.

"Come in." Quinn opened the door slightly, to which Rachel opened in more. Rachel wasn't actually in the shower. She was naked though. She pulled Quinn inside and shut the door. "You and I are going to get wet." Rachel grinned as she pulled the hair tie off of Quinn's ponytail, her hair spewing down around her. Quinn, a little dazed from just waking up and from what was going on, went along. Both girls got inside the shower. Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's chest. She littered kisses all along Quinn's torso. She grabbed Quinn's crotch suddenly, causing a moan to erupt from Quinn's mouth. Her fingers quickly slid in and out of Quinn. Berry was playing the taller girl like an instrument. The warm water than ran down Quinn's body only assisted.

"Quinn, I want you to come. Come for me, honey. Do you feel my fingers? Do you? Okay, good girl," Rachel was whispering so many different things into Quinn's ear, but Quinn's concentration was hardly there. Finally Rachel slid down to the floor and pressed Quinn against the wall. She buried her face into Quinn's core, licking her clit. "Say my name, Quinn."

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered.

"_Louder_." Rachel demanded.

"Rachel!" Quinn moaned as Rachel did something that really set her off. She slid to the floor of the shower and started to moan. "_Rachel_, oh God, _Rachel_!" She brought Rachel into her. Rachel continued to stroke the inside of Quinn's thighs. Finally Quinn calmed down.

"I did it." Rachel beamed happily. If it wasn't for the water spraying on them, Quinn would have seen tears stream down Rachel's face. Quinn nodded and pressed her lips against Rachel's violently.

"Quinn." Rachel got out in between a kiss.

"Hmm?"

Rachel used her foot to turn off the water. "Can you make me breakfast? I'm still hungry." Rachel smiled, gazing up adoringly with big brown eyes at the blond. Quinn nodded.

"If you don't mind though, I'd like to have a taste of something." Quinn winked and disappeared from Rachel's vision.


End file.
